xseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SX3: Bornica
SX3: Bornica '''was the third season of Survivor X. This season for the first time pit 20 castaways together, each from either Borneo or Africa. This season's twists were initally broken down into 4 tribes picked by the 4 strongest members. After a dissolution broke up the Boran Tribe, the other three tribes were sent to a triple TC and then shocked when they were reshuffled into two new tribes. The most notable feature to this season was the '''Block Vote, which was instituted at the merge. Each player was selected one member of the cast that they could not vote for until the final 4. This was huge because it resulted in a late game turn around when the Samburu alliance used it to get Gervase voted out of the game. In the end, Ethan Zohn/CorytheSpoilerSlayer was crowned the winner in a 5-2 vote against Joel Klug/Rebnik222 as most of the jury felt he was the mastermind behind the success of the Samburu alliance. Returning for SX6 was Ethan, Jessie, Joel and Teresa. The four were in the game the longest before being split up, as Ethan was eventually idoled out at the final 12 were he became the first juror. Joel and Teresa fell quickly after the merge leaving Jessie in the final 5 without any allies. Jessie would place 5th again. Contestants Game History Recap Survivor X3 began with twenty castaways (the largest season to date), and started with a challenge to determine Tribal Leaders who split everyone into four tribes of five. After the first two tribal councils eliminated two inactives from the game (Kelly W. and Rudy), Boran stood out to be the weakest tribe and it's members were dissolved into the other three. Divisions on Pagong stood clear as an alliance between Greg, Kim J, Kim P, and Silas was revealed after Gretchen was voted out. However, at a shocking Triple Tribal Council that forced every tribe to get rid of a member, Kim J pulled out of the game and saved Colleen from being voted out. Meanwhile Tagi stuck together to vote out weak link Kelly G while Samburu blindsided Richard, who they believed to be a threat to the tribe's unity. After a Reward Challenge switched the castaways into two tribes of seven, Lex was voted out for his inactivity. With tensions at an all-time high between Colleen and her former Pagong tribemates, an agreement was reached between old Samburu and old Tagi to use their enemy's fighting against them. At the next three Tribal Councils, the old Samburu & Tagi stuck together, voting out Greg, Kim P, and Silas back-to-back-to-back. With the Pagong Alliance completely decimated, the final ten merged into Juca. Jenna won the final Reward Challenge and the castaways were shocked by the addition of the Block Vote Twist- where Jenna assigned each castaway someone they could not vote for until the final four. The Block Vote played a huge role in the first merge TC where Brandon attempted to make a move against Teresa, his ex-Samburu tribemate. However due to blocked votes, a random voting split had to occur allowing Ethan to gather the numbers to save Teresa- instead blindsiding Brandon. With the line in the sand being drawn at the next vote, Ethan, Jessie, and Teresa of Samburu got together with Joel and forced Tom into voting out Gervase. With the alliances now being known, the new alliance of five got rid of their opponents one by one: starting with the rebellious Colleen, then the inactive Jenna, and finally likeable Ramona. At the final five, paranoia kicked in with the alliance having to turn on each other. Ethan continued his IC streak, as he and Teresa formed an official final three with Joel. The new power trio along with Tom decided to blindside their former Samburu tribemate Jessie, feeling she was close to the old members of Tagi & Pagong. Going into the final four, Tom knew he was on the outs and after failing to win immunity was voted out. With Ethan and Teresa an obvious power couple, Joel knew he was the clear underdog going against Ethan (who had just won four challenges in a row). However, Joel's only IC win came at the right time as he won the Final Immunity Challenge and chose to vote out nice cop Teresa, taking puppet master Ethan to the final two. At the game's Final Tribal Council- both of the final two defended their games, with Ethan's strategic decisions and overall likeability coming into question so much that it almost overshadowed Joel's contributions to the game. After a heated final TC, the jury split their vote and after proving his powerful strategic, social and physical game, bestowed the title of Sole Survivor to Ethan Zohn, becoming the first male Sole Survivor in a 5-2 vote. Voting History